Three Wishes, Three Friends
by 27dayz
Summary: On a cold Christmas Eve, a tiny kitten, a red-haired girl, and a blue-haired boy each stared up at the nightsky and made the same wish.


Author's Note: Here is a little Christmas fic about everyone's fav villains and their humble beginings. This fic was inspired by a picture I saw on devient art.

**Three Wishes, Three Friends**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokemon related.

As the snow fell on the small city, people bustled about on the streets, getting their last-minute holiday shopping done, most too busy to notice a small Meowth kitten curled up in a basket with no protection from the snow. The little Meowth curiously looked up at the sky as the cold flakes fell on his furry little face. What were those cold white things? Where were they falling from? And why did those neighbourhood boys pick up the white stuff in their gloved hands and mash it into balls? So curious was the little kitten that he ventured a couple of feet from his basket towards the boys, who had begun throwing their snowballs at each other. The kitten watched as the balls flew threw the air, some hitting their targets and some missing entirely. Those snowballs were so perfect and round. Some of them even reflected the fading sunlight, making them look like glittering balls of fire. The Meowth was completely enthralled. He ventured even closer, a look of wonder on his face. And then one of the cold fire balls was coming straight towards his head.

SMACK!

The force of the snowball knocked the tiny kitten back onto his tail. His lower lip trembled and both his tail and the sore spot on his cheek throbbed in pain.

"I caught a Meowth!" the boy who threw the ball exclaimed, laughing in delight.

"No you didn't!" another boy argued.

"Yes, I did!" the original boy shouted back, "I threw my Snow Pokeball and I hit him!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll catch him too!" the second boy cried, throwing another snowball at Meowth, hitting him in the chest. Then the first boy threw another ball, hitting Meowth's arm. The kitten yowled in pain as he turned to run away. He dashed into the sea of people, where he only narrowly avoided getting trampled. Then his front paws skidded on a patch of ice, sending the kitten sliding into a bus sign. He cried out and rubbed his injuries, not noticing the other people at the bus stop.

"Jessie! Jessie!" a woman's voice called out in panic, causing the Meowth kitten to look up in alarm and fear. A woman with curly purple hair looked frantically about the street, but suddenly calmed down when her eyes found a little red-headed girl staring into a shop window. The little girl was dressed in a shabby coat two size too big overtop an ugly orange dress.

"Jessica," the woman called. The little girl turned around and reluctantly returned to the woman, casting a longing glance at the dollies in the window.

"Yes, Momma?" the girl asked in a small voice, casting another glance at the window.

"Jessie, you can't run off like that, Sweetheart. You nearly gave Momma a heart attack," the woman said, kneeling to the ground to the child's level.

"I'm sorry, Momma," little Jessie said, "I was just looking at the dollies. Can I have one?"

"Jessie…" the woman seemed to hesitate as she looked at the doll shop and at her daughter. It took her a moment before she answered, "Alright, Jessie, I'll get you a doll for Christmas. Wait here with Uncle Jack and Aunty Alice," she said, pointing to a tall man with flaming red hair and a woman with short brown hair. Little Jessie ran to the man, who looked around nervously.

"Momma's going to buy me a present, Uncle Jack!" the little girl exclaimed, never taking her eyes off of her mother.

"Err, yes, Jessie. She is," the man said awkwardly.

"Jack, do something," the other woman, Alice, admonished him from the bus bench, looking very frail.

"Like what?" Jack asked unsurely. Alice gave him a stern glare.

"She's your daughter, Jack. Think of something!"

"Err…okay…So, Jessie, do you like dolls?" he asked. Alice shook her head and coughed.

"Yes, I do, Uncle Jack," the little girl replied, standing on her tip-toes to see her mother in the store.

"Well…uh…maybe when your Momma and I get back from our trip, I'll buy you another doll," he said. Little Jessie's blue eyes lit up.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise, Jessie," Jack replied, smiling at her smile. Jessie suddenly hugged his knees, nearly taking the tall man to the ground.

"Jessie, look what Momma has for you!" the girl's mother returned holding a tan doll with black hair. It was nothing special or elaborate, but the little girl's eyes sparkled as she looked at the toy. Jessie released Jack and grabbed for the doll.

"I love it, Momma! I love it!" she exclaimed, hugging the doll and then her mother.

"I'm glad, Sweetheart," the woman crooned. A bus pulled up to the stop and a driver announced that it was to the Andes. Suddenly the woman pulled away.

"Jessie, Momma and Uncle Jack have to go on a trip for a while," she said. Little Jessie looked taken aback.

"A trip? Can I come?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," the woman replied, "but we'll be back soon."

"I don't want you to go!" Jessie cried, "Stay with me!" she demanded.

"Jessie, I'm sorry," the woman apologized, visibly heartbroken as he stared into her daughter's tear-filled eyes. She made to pull away, but Jessie grabbed her.

"Momma, stay!" the little girl demanded again, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Jessie, I'll be back, I promise," the woman vowed, "but until then, you need to be strong and take care of your Aunt Alice for me. Can you do that?" she asked.

"I don't want you to go!" Jessie cried again.

"Jessica, be strong…please? For Momma?" the woman asked again, as stubbornly as her daughter. Little Jessie looked up at her mother and nodded tearfully. The woman pulled away.

"Thanks again for watching her, Alice. I know that you're sick…"

"We'll be alright, Miya. Just go. You can't miss your bus. Think of what Madam Boss would say," Alice chided, weakly getting to her feet. There was a click, and both Alice and Miya turned to look at Jack, who was holding a Polaroid camera and a newly taken photograph. Miya smiled and gave Alice a quick hug and Jessie a peck on the cheek before she turned to board the bus. Jack followed, giving Jessie a little wave as he passed. He sat next to Miya on the bus and handed her the photo.

"Our little girl," he told his partner, smiling shyly.

"Our little girl," Miya repeated, linking her hand in his.

As the bus pulled away, Alice took Jessie's hand and led her away, saying, "Let's go home, Jessie. I'll make you one of your Momma's Snow-gas forts for you."

"Okay, Aunty Alice," the girl sniffled, holding her dolly in the crook of her arm as she wiped her eyes.

As the little girl passed the Meowth kitten sitting beneath the bus sign, she smiled.

"Hi, Kitty," she said. The kitten, immediately taken to the little girl, attempted to follow, but his little legs quickly began to ache and he lost Jessie and her aunt in the crowd of people. He mewed sadly in the street.

"What's the matter, Kitty?" a little blue-haired boy suddenly asked, kneeling down to the kitten's height, not caring that his expensive trousers were getting wet and dirty. The Meowth was wary as the boy reached out to him, but then relaxed into the child's gentle touch. He purred as the boy scratched his ears.

"Aww, you're a good Meowth, aren't you?" the boy cooed, "I wish I could take you home, but Growlie might not like that."

"Mew," the kitten replied, not really understanding what the boy was saying. All the small cat knew was that the boy was kind and gentle and gave really good back-rubs. The Meowth reached up and gently pawed the boy's face, brushing a strand of blue hair from his face. The boy giggled.

"Haha, that tickles, Buddy," he laughed. The kitten was in awe. He had never been anyone's buddy before.

"Master James! There you are!" a man in a suit cried into a megaphone. The boy cringed.

"Hullo, Hopkins," he replied.

"What are you doing on the ground, Master James, and what is that?" Hopkins asked, pulling the boy to his feet away from the kitten.

"Dear James, look at you!" a woman with a thick southern accent scolded from a carriage, "You're positively filthy! What's Jessibelle going to think?!"

"I don't care," James muttered to himself, looking miserable, before he turned to the carriage, "Mother, I found this Meowth in the street and-"

"On the street!?" the woman gasped, "Get in here now before you get a disease from the vile thing!"

"But it's cold and-"

"Now, James!" the woman commanded harshly. James sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Buddy," he mumbled to the Meowth, taking out a small handkerchief and tying it around the kitten's neck, "I hope that keeps you warm," he said.

"James!" the woman screeched again.

"Bye, Buddy," the boy said as he hopped into the carriage. Meowth cried out in alarm as the carriage promptly sped away into the night. He tried to give chase, but the carriage quickly rolled away, splashing the kitten with slush and snow from the street. The small cat mewed and cried, but no one stopped to see what was the matter with the tiny cat. All of the people were too busy and too wrapped up in their own busy lives to notice him. Dejectedly, he returned to his tiny basket and curled up under the blue-haired boy's handkerchief.

In his tiny basket in the alleyway, the little kitten thought of little Jessie, who had a mother and father who loved her. He thought of little James, who had expensive clothes and a family and a Growlie, whatever that was. Who did the little Meowth have? He was all alone. As the kitten curled up into his basket, listening to the sounds of the busy street, he gazed up at the night sky and wondered if there was anyone out there who cared for him or if he would be destined to spend the rest of his life alone. He was lonely. He wanted someone like the little girl who smiled at him or like the boy who called him his buddy.

In a small shack, little red-haired Jessie huddled in the corner as she listened to her aunt cough. She was cold and hungry and a little sad. Although she loved her Aunty Alice, she still missed her mother. She always missed her mother, she thought sadly. Her mother always had to work or go on trips and always left Jessie all alone. Sometimes she wished that she could have a real family with a Mommy and a Daddy and lots of nice things, like that boy she had seen on the street earlier that day. That boy sure wasn't lonely. She had watched as his Mommy and Daddy showered him with gifts and as his butler took him to different stores. She knew that he didn't have to sit alone at night. She tightly hugged her little legs to her chest, as if to ward away the loneliness, but it didn't work. She wanted someone, anyone, to be with her.

In an extravagant bedroom littered with toys and fancy things, little blue-haired James was curled up in a corner, his loyal Growlithe, Growlie, at his side. Though he knew that his mother would kill him for sitting on the floor, he didn't care. His mother only cared about the appearance of his clothes, not about him. That much, James was sure of. She couldn't care about him. Why else would she have arranged for him to marry that revolting girl who kept trying to change him? He sighed sadly. Why did they have to try to make him something different? Why couldn't they love him the way he was? Why did they want him to dress in fancy clothes or eat a certain way? He wanted someone who truly cared about him and wanted to be with him for the way he was.

With tears in his eyes, Meowth looked up at the perfect moon and wished for something better than food or a blanket; he wished for a friend.

With tears in her eyes, Jessie looked out the window and up at the stars and wished for something better than a dolly and a shelter; she wished for a friend.

With tears in his eyes, James looked up at the heavens and wished for something better than money and nice clothes; he wished for a friend.

They say that Christmas is a magical time when wishes come true and miracles occur. Some don't believe that this is true. Some, like the three members of Team Rocket, know that it is because on a lonely, cold Christmas Eve, each of them made a wish that came true in ways that none of them could have imagined at the time. They each wished for one friend, one other person to care about them, but by some miracle, they each got two.

**The End**

Author's Note: Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this and I hope that you will review this piece. It came together really fast and I like it. I was just going to make this Meowth-centric at first, but then I sort of fell in love with the idea of the three of them unknowingly meeting each other at this really desperate time in each of their lives. Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
